The Day of the Doctor (stori deledu)
Yr episod arbennig hanner canmlwyddiant o Doctor Who oedd The Day of the Doctor. Roedd y stori aml-Doctor cyfan cyntaf yn y cyfnod BBC Cymru, a'r stori gyntaf yn 3D. Roedd hefyd y stori cyntaf i'w ddarlledwyd ar yr un pryd o gwmpas y byd. Roedd yr episod wedi darlun yn rhai 94 gwlad ac yn 1,500 theatr yn rhyngwladol. Dychwelodd David Tennant yn y rôl o'r Degfed Doctor, a'r ymddangosiad o John Hurt fel y Doctor Rhyfel. Dychwelodd Billie Piper hefyd ond yn y rôl o'r Foment. Creuwyd consol TARDIS newydd ar gyfer Hurt, a derbynodd y Doctor Rhyfel adfywiad i'r Nawfed Doctor. Dychwelodd y Zygonau, y prif elyn y stori, ers y stori 1975, Terror of the Zygons, gyda'r Bedwerydd Doctor. Ar ben hynny, gall y gynulleidfa yn gweld mwy am y diwedd o'r Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf. Crynodeb Ymgymerodd y tri Doctor â'u antur fwyaf yn yr episod arbennig hon. Yn y 21ain ganrif, mae rhywbeth ofnadwy yn deffro yn yr Oriel Genedlaethol, Llundain. Ym 1562, mae cynllun llofruddiog ar droed yn Lloegr Elisabethaidd, ac yn yr ofod, mae brwydr hynafol yn dod ei gasgliad dinistriol. Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Matt Smith * Y Doctor - David Tennant * Y Doctor - Christopher Eccleston * Y Doctor - John Hurt * Y Doctor - Paul McGann * Y Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Y Doctor - Colin Baker * Y Doctor - Peter Davison * Y Doctor - Tom Baker * Y Doctor - Jon Pertwee * Y Doctor - Patrick Troughton * Y Doctor - William Hartnell * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Rose - Billie Piper * Tom - Tristan Beint * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Osgood - Ingrid Oliver * Milwr Arglwydd Amser - Chris Finch * Androgar - Peter de Jersey * Y Cadrifog - Ken Bones * Tad Arcadia - Philip Buck * Arglwyddes Amser - Sophie Morgan-Price * Elisabeth I - Joanna Page * Yr Arglwydd Bentham - Orlando James * McGillop - Jonjo O'Neill * Atkins - Tom Keller * Zygonau - Aidan Cook, Paul Kasey * Llais y Dalekau & Zygonau - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek 1 - Barnaby Edwards * Dalek 2 - Nicholas Pegg * Artist llais sylwebydd - John Guilor Cast di-glod * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi Cyfeiriadau Planedau * Dinistriwyd y blaned gartref y Zygonau yn ystod y rhan gyntaf y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf. Technoleg * Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn defnyddio friction contrafibulator y consol TARDIS (TV: Vincent and the Doctor) gwneud y desktop theme yr ystafell consol yn sefydlog. (TV: Time Crash) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r un rhif ffôn symudol na'r hen rhif Martha. Mae'n bosibl fod y Doctor yn mabwysiadu'r rhif fel ei brif un. Pobl * Arbedwyd y Triniwr Fortecs o Jack Harkness yn yr Archif Du UNIT wedyn un o'i farwolaethau. Yn ddiweddarach, perthynodd fo i'r Unarddegfed Doctor a Clara Oswald. * Ar y bwrdd ffotos, roedd 'na lluniau o rhyw cyfranogion y Doctor. Mae'n cynnwys: Wilfred Mott, Rory Williams, Amy Pond, River Song, Mickey Smith, Capten Jack Harkness, Kamelion, Leela, Sarah Jane Smith, K-9 Mark III, Harry Sullivan, Martha Jones, Peri Brown, Jamie McCrimmon, Romana II, Jo Grant, Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Nyssa, Craig Owens, Donna Noble, Capten Yates, Adric, Sara Kingdom, Tegan Jovanka, Barbara Wright, Polly Wright, Grace Holloway, Ben Jackson, Ian Chesterton, Susan, Lieutenant General Sanchez, Brigadydd Winifred Bambera, Ace, UNIT Capten Erisa Magambo, and Rose Tyler. * Y sŵn galw'r ffôn Kate Lethbridge-Stewart ydy'r sŵn disylweddu'r TARDIS. * Mae Clara yn dyfynnu Marcus Aurelius i'i dosbarth. * Mae 'na penddelw o Albert Einstein o blaen i'r paentiad Cyberman yn y Is-Oriel. * Gall Clara yn agor y drysau TARDIS gyda chlec ei fysedd. Roedd y dalent yn unigryw i'r Doctor. Y Doctor * Trafodir yr oed y Doctor gan y tri Doctor gwahanol: ** Tra gyfwynebiad gyda chwningen, mae'r Degfed Doctor yn dweud wrtho fod yn 904 oed. ** Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn dweud wrth y Doctor Rhyfel fod yn anghofio ei oed, ond rhoi cynnig ar "deuddeg cant a rhywbeth, dw i'n meddwl, onis dw i'n dweud celwydd." Dydy'r Unarddegfed Doctor ddim yn gwybod os ydy'n dweud celwydd am ei gelwyddau, yn ôl fo. ** Dywedodd y Doctor Rhyfel fod o'n 400 blwydd yn iau na'r Unarddegfed Doctor. Yn ôl hynny, mae'r Doctor Rhyfel rhyw 800 oed. * Dydy'r ymgorfforiadau'r Doctor cyn yr Unarddegfed Doctor ddim yn gallu cofio'r digwyddiad hwn. Dydyn eu llinellau amser ddim yn sync. ** Sut bynnag, bydd y Degfed Doctor yn cofio'i briodas gyda Brehines Elisabeth. (TV: The End of Time) Cyfeiriadau i'r byd go iawn * Mae Elisabeth yn disgrifio'r lladd y Zygon fel "I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon." Cyfeiriad uniongyrchol i'r Speech of the Troops yn Tilbury ydy o. Yna, dywedodd y Brehines go iawn "I know I have the body of a weak, feeble woman; but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and a king of England too..." * Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn enwi'r Degfed Doctor "Dick Van Dyke". Nodiadau Stori I'w hychwanegu Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae plismon yn cerdded heibio arwydd am yr iard sborion I.M. Foreman ar 76 Lôn Totter. (TV: An Unearthly Child) Mae hynny yn arwyddo fod yr iard yn gweithio byth, wedi bod yn gweld yn ddiweddarach ym 1985. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) * Mae Clara rŵan athrawes yn yr Ysgol Coal Hill. Mae arwydd yn dangos fod I. Chesterton yn gadeirydd o'r Bwrdd o Lywodraethwyr yr ysgol. * Mae Clara yn gyrru beic modur tu fewn yr ystafell consol y TARDIS. Unwaith, gyrrodd plismon o San Francisco tu fewn (ac allan yn gyflym iawn) o'r TARDIS. (TV: Doctor Who) Gyrrodd y Degfed Doctor moped allan y TARDIS hefyd, (TV: The Idiot's Lantern) ac wnaeth yr Unarddegfed Doctor yr un peth gyda beic modur. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) * Yn flaenorol, dangosodd y TARDIS atgasedd tuag at Clara. Rŵan, gall Clara yn agor y drysau TARDIS gyda clec ei bysedd. Mae hynny yn awgrymu fod y TARDIS yn hoffi Clara ar ôl achubodd Clara'r Doctor o'r Deallusrwydd Mawr. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten, Hide, Clara and the TARDIS, The Name of the Doctor) Yn flaenorol, gallodd unig y Doctor diweddar yn gwneud fo. (TV: Forest of the Dead, The Eleventh Hour, Day of the Moon) * Mae'r Doctor yn parhau gwisgo'r sbectol Amy. (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan, The Snowmen, The Rings of Akhaten) * Mae'r Doctor yn parhau darllen deunydd darllen; y tro hwn, mae'n Advanced Quantum Mechanics. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Y tro hwn, mae llun o'r TARDIS ar y llyfr. * Mae Kate yn gofyn Osgood i ddweud wrth "Malcolm" i newid y batris yn y gigfrain tu fewn y Tŵr Llundain, a'n hwyrach, mae Kate yn ffonio Malcolm i ofyn am y ffeiliau'i thad. Mae'n bosibl fod hynny yn Malcolm Taylor, gwyddonwr UNIT a chyfarfwyd gan y Degfed Doctor yn ystod y digwyddiad ar San Helios gyda'r Haid. (TV: Planet of the Dead) Yn flaenorol, gwnaeth Kate 'jôc' am "ravens of death" i Amy Pond. (TV: The Power of Three) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r ffôn tu allan y TARDIS unwaith eto. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Unwaith, doedd y ffôn ddim go iawn. (TV: The Empty Child) Yn hwyrach, mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Handles i atgoffa fo i ailweirio'r ffôn yn ôl trwy'r consol, (TV: The Time of the Doctor) ond mae'n ddangos fod y Doctor ddim wedi ei neud. (TV: Time Heist) * Dywedodd Romana II unwaith fod paentiadau ar Gallifrey wedi creu gan cyfrifriaduron. (TV: City of Death) * Mae'r Arglwyddi Amser yn yr Ystafell Rhyfel yn siarad am sesiwn argyfwng, wedi cynnal gan y Cyngor Uchel. Yn ôl y Cadrifog, mae gan y Cyngor Uchel blaniau ei hunan. Mae'r plan aflwyddiannus y Cyngor yn digwydd yn yr episod TV: The End of Time. * Defnyddiodd yr ymadrodd "No more", dywedwyd gan y Doctor Rhyfel trwy'r Rhyfel Amser, unwaith gan Dalek Caan wedyn gweld y gweithrediadau'r Dalekau trwy gofod ac amser. (TV: Journey's End) * Pan welodd y Doctor Rhyfel y rheolaethau'r Foment, gofynodd fo "Pam ydy'n fyth botwm coch mawr?". Yn hwyrach, mae'r Foment yn addasu ei hunan i gael 'botwm coch mawr'. Yn flaenorol, dywedodd y Degfed Doctor fod e methu peidio gwasgu "botwm bygythiol mawr'. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) * Fel Idris gyda'r ymwybod y TARDIS, dydy'r Foment ddim yn deall y gwahaniaeth rhwng y gorffennol a'r dyfodol. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) * Mae'r Degfed Doctor yn priodi Elisabeth I. (TV: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time, The Beast Below, Amy's Choice, The Wedding of River Song) Yn ystod The Shakespeare Code, wybododd y Degfed Doctor ddim am y digwyddiadau o'r briodas. Oherwydd hynny, dydy'r Doctor ddim yn deall pam roedd Elisabeth eisiau lladd fo. * Mae'r Degfed Doctor yn siarad am ei brioas gyda Ood Sigma, (TV: The End of Time) sydd wedi dangos iddo rhyw amser cyn. (TV: The Waters of Mars) Yn ystod ei gyfarfod gyda chwningen, dywedodd y Doctor fod yn 904 oed, ac yn ei gyfarfod gyda Ood Sigma, roedd yn 906 oed. Mae'n bosib fod ei 'gylchdaith ffarwelio' yn parhau jyst nifer o flwydd. Ond, y cylchdaith ffarwelio'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn parhau 200 blwydd. (TV: Closing Time) * Brwydrodd y Bedwerydd Doctor a UNIT yn erbyn y Zygonau. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) * Cyfarfododd y Degfed Doctor a Martha y Zygonau hefyd ym Medi 1909. (PRÔS: Sting of the Zygons) Cyfarfododd yr Unarddegfed Doctor, Amy Pond a Rory Williams nhw yn y Savoy Hotel ym 1890. (TV: The Power of Three) * Yn y Is-Oriel, mae Clara yn syllu ar y paentiad gyda Cyberman. Rhyw ohonynt sydd y fersiwn Cyberman diweddaraf. (TV: Nightmare in Silver) * Mae'r Degfed ac Unarddegfed Doctors yn ceisio "reversing the polarity", ymadrodd enwog y Trydydd Doctor. * Dydy'r Doctor Rhyfel yn nabod ei ddegfed ac unarddegfed ymgorfforiadau, ond credu fod nhw'n gymdeithion. Nabododd y Bumed Doctor ddim hefyd y Degfed Doctor, a meddylodd yr oedd y Degfed Doctor yn ffan. (TV: Time Crash) * Mae'r llysenwau defnyddiwyd gan yr Unarddegfed Doctor am y Doctors eraill yn debyg i'r llysenwau defnyddiwyd gyda Amy Pond, Rory Williams a River Song. (TV: The Impossible Astronaut) * Mae'r Doctor Rhyfel yn beirniadu'r tei-bô'r Unarddegfed Doctor. Gwnaeth Amy a Rory hynny llawer o dro. (TV: The Eleventh Hour, Amy's Choice, The Lodger) * Pan ebychodd Clara fod "mae 'na tri ohonynt", atebodd Kate "mae 'na cynsail ohono". (TV: The Three Doctors) * Yn ystod y sgwrs rhwng y tri Doctor a'r Cyngor Rhyfel, mae'r Cadrifog yn cwyno: "I didn't know when I was well off! All twelve of them!". Mae hynny yn adleisio'r adwaith y Brigadydd "Three of them, eh? I didn't know when I was well off!" (TV: The Three Doctors) * Mae Kate yn cyfarfod Malcolm i ffeindio'r ffeil 'Cromer'. Mae Cromer yn cyfeirio'r syniad cyntaf y Brigadydd pan gredodd fo'r bydysawd gwrthfaterol i fod yn Cromer. (TV: The Three Doctors) ** Mae Kate yn dweud wrth Malcolm yr all y dogfen wedi ffeilio dan y 70au neu 80au "depending on the dating protocol". * Pan welodd y Doctor Rhyfel y sgriwdreifars y Doctor eraill, mae o'n gofyn os fydden nhw'n "assemble a cabinet at them". Mae'r ymadrodd "build a cabinet" wedi defynddio yn flaenorol gam River Song. (TV: Day of the Moon) Gofynodd unwaith y Nawfed Doctor i Jack Harkness os "he'd never had a lot of cabinets to put up". (TV: The Doctor Dances) Yn ddiweddarach, mae'r Doctors yn defnyddio'u sgriwdreifars i danio a dinistrio Dalek. * Mae'r Doctor Rhyfel yn jocio fod ei ymgorfforiadau yn defnyddio'u sgriwdreifars fel pistolau dŵr. Defnydiodd y Degfed Doctor pistol dŵr yn erbyn y Pyroviles. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) * Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn enwi Clara "the Wicked Witch of the Well" trwy'r twll pryf. Enwyd Hila Tacorien yr un peth oherwydd y twll pryf yn Nhŷ Caliburn. (TV: Hide) * Mae'r Archif Du UNIT yn ymddangos. (TV: Enemy of the Bane, COMIG: Don't Step on the Grass) * Mae'r tri Doctors wedi anesmwyth gan y marwolaeth y 2.47 biliwn o blant ar Gallifrey ar y diwrnod olaf y Rhyfel Amser. Pan ymwelodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor ac Amy Pond i Starship UK, roedd y Doctor yn deimladol pan wrandodd y plantiau'n crio. (TV: The Beast Below) * Mae'r Degfed Doctor yn gofyn yr Unarddegfed Doctor am ble mae o'n mynd. Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn ateb gyda "Spoilers". (TV: Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead'' et al) * Mae Kate yn cyfarfod aliwn, sydd wedi datblygu ei golwg. Roedd hynny wedi digwydd yn flaenorol gyda'r delw Dæmon. (HOMEVID: Dæmos Rising) * Pan ladwydd Zygon fel creadur arall, mae'n cadw'r ffurff o'r creadur hwnnw. (HOMEVID: Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough) * Pan aeth y Doctor Rhyfel tu fewn y TARDIS y Degfed Doctor, mae o'n dweud "you've really let this place go". Yn yr un modd, dydy'r Degfed Doctor ddim yn hoffi'r TARDIS yr Unarddegfed Doctor. ** Doedd yr Ail Doctor ddim yn hoffi'r TARDIS y Trydydd Doctor, (TV: The Three Doctors) ac hefyd y pencadlys ailgynlluniedig UNIT. (TV: The Five Doctors) ** Doedd y Bumed Doctor hefyd ddim yn hoffi'r TARDIS y Degfed Doctor. (TV: Time Crash) * Yn gyntaf, doedd y hunain gwahanol y Doctors ddim yn cytuno. (TV: The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, Time Crash) * Mae 'na llawer o arteffact o anturiau blaenorol yn yr Archif Du: ** Y sodlau uchel River Song (TV: The Time of Angels) ** Magna-Clampiau (TV: Army of Ghosts/''Doomsday) ** Pen o Dalek Ymerawdwr (TV: ''The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End) ** Tomi-gwn Dalek (TV: ''Evolution of the Daleks) ** Cadair atal o'r Plasty Naismith (TV: The End of Time) ** Telegraff gofod-amser (TV: Terror of the Zygons) ** Prôb sonig, defnyddiwyd gan hyned Amy Pond (TV: The Girl Who Waited) ** Masg o Droid Clocwaith (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) ** Melin wynt Amy Pond (TV: The Eleventh Hour) ** Taniwr Sontaran (TV: The Last Sontaran) ** Hanner rhan o Silent (TV: The Impossible Astronaut) ** Pen Cyberman (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) ** Darn o gwrel TARDIS (TV: Rose et al) * Cyn dychwelyd i'i linell amser ei hunan, mae'r Degfed Doctor yn dweud wrth yr Urarddegfed Doctor fod yn hapus "that my future is in safe hands", y geiriau manwl y Doctor Cyntaf i'r Bumed Doctor. (TV: The Five Doctors) * Y rhif ffôn y Doctor ydy 07700900461 eto. (TV: The Stolen Earth) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am ei dynged ar Trenzalore. (TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Name of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor) * Cyn ei adfywiad, mae'r Doctor Rhyfel yn sylwi ar y ffaith fod ei gorff yn "wearing a bit thin", ailddweud y sylw y Doctor Cyntaf mewn ychydig eiriau cyn ei adfywiad ei hunan. (TV: The Tenth Planet) Yn ystod yr adfywiad, mae'r Doctor yn gobeithio fod "the ears are a bit less conspicious this time". Bydd nifer o bobl yn jocio am y glustiau fawr y Nawfed Doctor. (TV: Rose ''et al) * Mae'n bosibl fod y Curadur yn y Oriel yr un Curadur un y stori ''Summer Falls, ysgrifenedig gan Amelia Williams. * Tra greu cyntundeb gyda'r Zygonau, mae un o'r Kate Stewarts yn dweud "Look what happened to the Sycorax." (TV: The Christmas Invasion) * Mae'r Degfed Doctor yn dweud wrth yr Unarddegfed Doctor "Oh, don't start", pan ddywedodd "helo" i'r dwy Elisabeths. Mae'r Degfed Doctor yn adnabod yr un tric defynddiwyd yn aml gan Jack Harkness. (TV: Bad Wolf, Utopia) * Adnabododd yr Unarddegfed Doctor ddim Carcharor Sero fel fo hunan ar y diwrnod ei adfywiad, oherwydd yr anghofrwydd y Degfed Doctor. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) * Mae'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn gwneud hwyl am ben y Degfed Doctor am cusanu'r dwy Elisabeths. Bydd Clara yn gwneud yr un peth pan fydd yr Deuddegfed Doctor yn cusanu Missy. (TV: Dark Water) en:The Day of the Doctor (TV story) es:The Day of the Doctor ru:День Доктора fr:The Day of the Doctor (TV) de:262 - The Day of the Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu aml-Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Unarddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Degfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Nawfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Doctor Rhyfel Categori:Storïau deledu'r Wythfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Seithfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Bumed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Bedwerydd Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Trydydd Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Ail Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Doctor Cyntaf Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu 2013 Categori:Storïau deledu Dalek Categori:Storïau deledu Zygon Categori:Storïau ar Gallifrey Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau deledu adfywio Categori:Storïau yn y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf Categori:Storïau yn y 21ain ganrif Categori:Storïau ym 1562 Categori:Arc Bad Wolf